


In the Forest

by Lady_Eglantine



Series: Ellana Lavellan [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Eglantine/pseuds/Lady_Eglantine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor finds herself needing to sneak away with Blackwall for some time alone. </p><p>Rated E for smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

-1-

She was going to lose her mind if she didn’t get off soon.

Ellana didn’t know why she had thought back to the night when a simple bath between her and Blackwall turned into her riding him for the first time, how good it had felt (once he had helped guide himself inside her and showed her how to move), him hitting all the right spots.  A recollection slowly morphed into a desire which had now grown into pure need.

“You look tense, Ellie. Even for you.”

She fought back a groan. Of course Dorian would notice something. “I’m fine.”

He stood above her, crossing his arms in a similar fashion as her whenever expressing doubt. “We’ve finished putting up the tents, secured the horses, have dinner going. We have nothing else to do until Sera and Blackwall return from scouting the area, so you may as well tell me what’s bothering you. Or perhaps I should guess?”

She had to try to deflect this before it went any further. “Really, Dorian, it’s nothing.”

As she feared, Dorian was far from deterred. “You also look flushed. It can’t just be from being by the fire. And unless I'm mistaken, you've been clenching your jaw.” He tapped at his chin in contemplation until a slow smile appeared on his face, much to Ellana’s dread. “It _is_ something to do with our dear Grey Warden, isn’t it? Or maybe just a certain part of him…?”

She was done for now. If she tried to deny it, he wouldn’t believe her, not when she could already feel her cheeks flaring up even more than they already had. She buried her face into her knees so she wouldn’t have to face Dorian as he sat down beside her and patted her on the shoulder. 

“Oh, come now, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about. Happens to all of us. Why this one time I couldn't stop thinking about this other mage I had dallied with the night before. Had very nice lower assets. Course I had the misfortune of thinking about it during one of Mother's dinner parties...”

Creators, why couldn't the ground just swallow her whole? Or even better, a rift. A rift to the Fade sounded really good right about now. “How do I make this stop?”

"Shutting me down already? I haven't even gotten to the part where I offer you fabulous advice."

Her head shot up at that, eyes turning up at his face. He wasn't entirely joking. "Should I be worried what this "fabulous advice" entails?"

"Really, my dear, have I steered you wrong yet? Humor me. What's the worst that could happen?" 

She was about to say be roped into lessons, but Dorian already had, offering his advice on how to be flirtatious (not that she had been _completely_ opposed at the time). However this, delving into the more... physical aspects of their relationship with Dorian was different, even more personal... 

_But_...if there was a chance he could advise her, tell her how to broach her growing need to Blackwall without it all coming out in an awkward jumble...

Though this was not their first time, there were still moments she felt inexperienced with all this. While with her clan, she hadn't seen much beyond looking after her sister and her duties as First. She had had no interest in pursuing a potential bondmate; she had not even had just a tumble to blow off steam. Blackwall never said much about past women in his life, but it was obvious he had more sexual experience, given he would be the one to take initiative in bed, to guide her movements. Like in the bath. She could practically feel his fingers digging into her skin, his warm mouth nipping at her breasts and sucking at her nipples, the way the water sloshed around them as they moved...

“If we were having this conversation and I’m not saying we are," Ellana began, a slight strain in her voice she hoped Dorian would not pick up "…hypothetically, what do you suggest I do? Go up to him and say I need to…in the middle of the woods with him?” she faltered mid-way, unable to give voice directly to what she wanted in front of Dorian.

“I would preface it a bit less directly," he replied, sounding happy she was willing to entertain his advice. "Couch it in terms of some dirty talk. That should get his attention.”

“I never know what to say. Or if I do, I can never manage to say it." She sighed in frustration, muttering, "I don’t know how to ask for this. It usually just sort of happens.”

Dorian patted her on the knee in encouragement before getting up off the ground. "Here's what you'll do. When Blackwall gets back, you'll go and tell him you need to speak to him in private. But with that smile I showed you. You know the one."

Dorian looked at her then, as if expecting for her to show it to him. She sighed, forcing the smile. 

"I know you can do better than that," he encouraged. "And don't forget about using your eyes."

She felt as self-conscious as when he was coaching her the very first time, but she then pictured Blackwall in Dorian's place, staring down with those expressive, piercing eyes of his, and she found herself flashing a full-fledged flirtatious smile, staring up with half-hooded eyes.

"That's the one! Smile exactly like that when you talk to him and he'll gladly follow you." He made his way to their dinner cooking over the fire to give it a stir. "You two can go have your fun and then be back just in time for supper."

"You make it sound so easy."

"It usually is." Dorian paused in his stirring, looking back at her reassuringly. "Just go with your instincts, Ellie. They won't steer you wrong."

The sounds of Sera's distinct cackle broke through the trees, signaling the end of their counseling session.

"You're both back in one piece, I see," Dorian noted to the approaching Sera and Blackwall. "I assume there was no trouble. Made sure nothing will come at us in our sleep?"

"Just found some frigging spiders running round, but we stuffed them full of arrows. Least I did. He was more stabby," Sera said, gesturing over to Blackwall and mimicking the motions of a sword. "So's dinner ready yet? I'm starvin'."

"Unless you want to be gnawing on one piece of meat all evening, it still needs a bit more time."

Ellana didn't pay any mind to Sera's subsequent retort to Dorian, eyes drawn to Blackwall, who was removing his shield from his back, seemingly oblivious to her intense staring. Her eyes stayed glued to him as he then removed his chestplate, rolling his shoulders once he set it down. Then as he reached into his pack, retrieving the bottle of ale within it. Her entire focus pinpointed on the fleeting look of satisfaction on his face after taking a swig, the way his tongue ran along his wet lips. All of it only heightening the re-emerging ache between her legs.

She wouldn't be able to take much more of this. She had to do it, regardless of how it turned out. She would take the initiative. She would follow Dorian's advice and go up to Blackwall and ask to talk to him privately, just to get far enough away from camp. 

As she stood up, she chanced a glance over at Dorian, who was still talking to Sera. Hopefully he'd continue distracting her so Sera wouldn't make it really awkward by asking where they were going. 

Within a few steps, she reached Blackwall, laying a hand on his arm, readying herself to take the plunge...

Except the moment Blackwall turned his attention towards her, a plan of soft words and a flirtatious smile came crashing down as she lost her nerve, instead mumbling something about going to the nearby stream to wash up. She couldn't make herself look back to be sure, but she swore she could feel Dorian’s eyes on her as she scurried away from the camp by herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 coming soon!


	2. Part 2

-2-

She did not have trouble making it to the stream. The sun was only just starting to set in the sky and they had already cleared out hostile creatures in the general area. She barely paid any mind to the coldness of the water as she splashed it on her face, mentally kicking herself for being absolute bollocks. Why was this so difficult for her?

She stared at her reflection in the water, wondering what she was going to do when it was time to retire for the night, when they would be sharing a tent. With Dorian and Sera right there, doing anything wasn't an option. And she wasn't good at getting herself off. Though she supposed she could try, if she couldn't make herself attempt propositioning Blackwall, just to see if she could relieve some tension. But she'd need some place to prop herself up against to do it. She took a quick glance around her surrounding area, eyes falling on the large tree beside her.

She walked over to it, setting herself down against it, in between two roots. She unfastened the belt at her waist, to give her better access for her hand to slip through her trousers.

The tip of her pointer finger hovered over her smalls, her cunt begging for some kind of touch, but still she hesitated. She had been trained to mind her surroundings while in the forest alone. What if she got caught up in this, in thoughts of Blackwall touching her with his fingers instead of hers and didn't hear something coming upon her?

No, she had to stop over-thinking. The area was clear; they made sure of that. She just had to go for it.

She ran her finger up and down her slit. She tried to envision Blackwall's finger there instead, his calloused pad rubbing along. Or even better, the flat of his tongue as he ran the length of it, inside of it, playing with her clit. But she was having trouble blocking out the sounds of the lapping water, the hum of buzzing insects, the sway of the tree branches in the gentle wind, the snaps of nearby twigs on the ground...

Her hand immediately shot out of her smalls and trousers at the sound, frantically tying them back up. What had she been thinking, even entertaining this? She needed to just get back to camp. She would just suffer her sexual frustration in silence.

She stood up, taking care to stand without making as much noise as possible. She then proceeded to move around the tree, but not before summoning a small fireball to have at the ready, just in case.

Only to crash right into Blackwall.

Startled, she tripped backwards and released the fireball. Blackwall caught her before she smacked head-first into the trunk of the tree.

"Ir abelas! I didn't hurt you, did I?"

He shook his head. "It went into the water."

She looked over at her hand to see it was flung back, likely from tripping over herself. She breathed a sigh of relief that she hadn't struck him. "I'm sorry, vhenan."

"No, _I'm_ sorry, my lady. I should have made my presence better known."

She straightened herself up. "What are you doing out here?"

"You looked a bit distracted back at the camp," he said. "And Dorian said he thought something was bothering you. I wanted to check on you away from the others."

She should have guessed Blackwall would notice something was up. Or that Dorian might nudge him.

Then it truly hit her.

Here they were, away from the others without having had to make up any excuse. She couldn't have asked for a better opportunity. She could still say something, try once again to tell him that she needed him, between her legs, to thrust his cock into her awaiting cunt (which had begun to throb _again_ at such thoughts).

But instead she said, "Oh. It...it's nothing. Just something I thought I needed to ask...well, tell you. But it's not important."

"Are you sure?"

It was then she noticed he hadn't let go of her, his hands still on her waist, which only served to remind her of another time his hands were there, helping her to move up and down on his cock.

"You look flustered, Ana."

She could have said it was because he startled her, because she had almost hit him with a fireball. But then she noticed his eyes had started to darken, to a shade she had seen before, eyes which had focused in on the unclasped belt at her waist. Oh, Creators, did he figure out what she had done (or had been attempting to do)?

"Yes," was all she could manage to say, even though it hadn't been a question.

He stepped closer towards her until her back was flat against the tree trunk. One of his hands left her waist, cupping the side of her face.

"Tell me." It wasn't a command, but a request for a reason why. In a gravelly, _husky_ voice.

It was all becoming too much. His close presence, his touch. Suddenly her previous doubt of intimate acts in the forest dissolved, with the only thing mattering to her was having him.

Her emerald eyes locking with his, the words _finally_ escaped her in a single puff of air.

"I want you."

She didn't register who made the first move, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was his mouth was then on hers, tongue pushing through her lips to deepen the kiss, tasting the ale he had been drinking on his tongue. Her hand lost itself in the hair at the nape of his neck, fisting a tuft of it as he kissed down her jaw and at the little bit of her neck that was exposed.

She tilted her head back to allow him better access, to bite and then soothe. But in doing so, she caught their campfire in the distance in her peripheral, though not nearly far enough in the distance as she had originally hoped to be. She doubted they were close enough for Dorian or Sera to see or hear anything, but did they want to chance it?

"Does it bother you...not far away... from camp?" the sensible part of her mind forced her to ask.

Blackwall's mouth left her neck, staring at her with nothing but desire in his steel-blue eyes.

"Not enough," he said with a sultry chuckle. "You?"

The sensible part of her certainly still did care (never mind Dorian had encouraged her in the first place). But the thought of Blackwall's mouth on her, inside her, after wanting it all afternoon...

"No."

That was all the encouragement Blackwall needed to keep going, undoing his belt at the waist and scabbard and removing his gloves, letting the scabbard and gloves fall to the ground in a heap. His hands travelled again to her waist and squeezed it, one then journeying up under her shirt to cup at a breast through her breast band. The other went to the ties of her trousers, undoing them enough to allow him to slide both her trousers and smalls down. Fingers brushed against the slit of her cunt and she fought back a moan at him finally touching her.

"Wet," he breathed against her mouth as he kissed her again. He always said it like some sort of miracle, as if he still couldn't believe she would desire him. She whimpered in affirmation, unable to think of anything to say, especially when he crouched down on his knees and replaced his fingers with his mouth.

Both hands were in his hair now, tugging along with the movement of his mouth as he flicked and licked and sucked. He let out a grunt when she accidentally pulled too hard, the reverberation pleasurably coursing through her, her apology dying in her throat.

Creators, this was better. So much better than trying to use her own fingers. Because it was him. Because he devoured her like he was savoring a sweet treat. Because the touch of his hands on her hips was gentle. She threw her head back in ecstasy when his tongue circled her clit, unable to hold back a moan.

"Please, vhenan. I need...I need..."

If he kept this up, she would come. And she didn't want to come just yet, not without him inside her.

He pulled away from her clit at her words, her wetness on his beard as he stood up and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth, resuming the hungry kisses and nips along the bit of her neck not covered by the collar of her shirt, having learned she didn't particularly care for the taste of herself on his lips and tongue after going down on her. "I know what you need," he said between kisses, his voice ragged with desire.

He pressed up against her thigh, his cock now straining against his trousers. He braced his forearm above her head, his free hand drifting down to the laces of his own trousers, pushing it and his smalls down enough to free his cock. But he didn't enter her right away, dipping one then two fingers into her to help stretch her out a bit.

She threw back her head against the tree and emitted a pleased groan when the head of his cock _finally_ entered her, the pleasurable burn of him filling her as he gradually pushed himself further inside. She didn't realize she had wrapped her arms around Blackwall's shoulders or her legs around the small of his back until she felt his other hand grab hold on the underside of her thigh. Though her legs would likely give out on her for the position once they were done, she hardly cared. Especially when he began to finally _move_.

Most of the world faded away around her this time, except for the obscene wet smack of his cock against her cunt, his hot breath against her temple, the smells of sweat in his hair from the day's journey and current exertion and of the residue of her wetness on his beard. She tried rolling her hips in time with his thrusts, but she couldn't seem to focus enough on matching his rhythm, despite a slower pace.

"Fenedhis lasa," she gasped when his thrust hit a sensitive spot, reflexively digging the heels of her boots into him (she'd have to remember to apologize later for that). She wouldn't last long. Not with how wired up she had already been. "Blackwall..."

"Maker's balls, you're so tight," he panted, nuzzling his nose against her temple. "Are you going to come for me, Ana? You're so fucking beautiful when you come."

Creators, when he spoke like that...it was almost enough for her to come on the spot. But she didn't, instead nodding in reply, her affirmation caught in her throat as he sped up his thrusts, with Blackwall's panting and grunts increasing along with them.

She could feel the bark of the tree rubbing even through her coat as the force and speed of his thrusts moved her up and down. She was getting close now; she could feel her orgasm building in her lower belly. She just needed a little bit more...

She unwrapped one of her arms from his shoulders, chancing the other to hold her up to get to her clit. But Blackwall beat her to it, the arm under her thigh getting there instead. Rubbing circles on her clit with his thumb, getting her ever so closer to the edge until a fevered command in her ear for her to come finally undid her. The strangled moan left her throat as the pleasurable waves crashed swiftly and powerfully down on her.

He stilled, only resuming once her walls had stopped spasming around his cock. But it didn't take long for him to follow, pressing his mouth against her clothed shoulder and emitting a drawn-out muffled groan as he finally came in uneven thrusts, spilling into her.

They stayed wrapped up in each other, not saying a word, breathing heavily against the other, giving her time to comprehend that she had done it. She had found her nerve, told him she had wanted him, and ...Creators, did she feel better.

And she definitely owed Dorian.

Blackwall moved his head from her shoulder, pressing his forehead to hers. "I don't want to move."

"Afraid you're going to have to. I can't hold like this much longer," Ellana said with a breathless laugh, her legs beginning to tire with the exertion of holding in an unnatural position.

They stayed like this only a moment more, Blackwall reaching into a pocket for a rag to hand to her. Realizing what it was for, she took it from him, cleaning herself up a bit once he pulled himself out of her, long enough for her to get over to the stream.

She carefully unwrapped her legs from his waist, using a shoulder of his to keep her upright as her feet touched the ground, pulling up her trousers and smalls as she did so. Upon her legs feeling stable enough to keep her upright, they both made their way to the stream.

They were both silent as they cleaned, with Blackwall finishing up before her and going to retrieve his scabbard and gloves. Once satisfied with cleaning herself and looking as presentable as possible for someone who had just been ravished, she went back over to him, who was finishing up buckling his belt.

"Suppose we should head back, before they come looking for us," she said, though she doubted Dorian would. Despite his desire to help her, she doubted he'd want to risk coming upon them and seeing more than he'd want to (at least she hoped).

"Surprised Sera hasn't popped up yet," Blackwall murmured as they began walking towards camp. But that omission had Ellana stopping in her tracks only after three steps.

"Wait, Sera...did Sera know?" It was enough for Dorian to have a good idea of what happened, but she had really been hoping she hadn't caught Sera's notice. Ellana wouldn't hear the end of it from her, otherwise.

Blackwall rubbed at the back of his neck. "Uh, Sera may have dropped a hint or two."

Which is likely how (along with her initial attempt to talk to Blackwall and Dorian's push) he had put two and two together when he had first come upon her. Creators, had she really been that obvious?

She felt Blackwall's hand immediately cup her jaw, seemingly noticing her growing embarrassment. "It's alright, Ana."

His words and the assurance in his voice did nothing to dissuade the growing blush on her cheeks. "I...I'm still not used to this." she admitted softly, averting her gaze.

He ran a thumb across her jaw, paying special homage to the faint black vallaslin design on her chin. "You're doing just fine."

"I wanted to tell you, that I...back at the camp, but...I didn't know how. I mean, I had an idea how to, but I..." She was sure her face was beet-red again by how warm it felt. "Oh, Creators..."

This was exactly what she had been afraid of doing, why she had tried taking Dorian's advice. She would have taken off for the camp by now if not for Blackwall's hand still holding onto her jaw, who leaned down to kiss the corner of her mouth.

"You were incredible," he said as he pulled away, with such earnestness that had her glancing back up at him. With such earnestness in those three simple words (the kind of words she had heard before under similar circumstances) leaving her with no doubt of his sincerity.

Instead of trusting herself to speak again, she kissed him, ignoring the faint tang of herself still on his tongue, just savoring the feel of his lips on hers, the smoothness and softness of his beard against her chin. The kiss was brief, ending before it got even the slightest heated, before she might want more. They did still need to eat supper, after all.

Though their walk back to camp was silent, they stayed close and allowed their fingers to brush against the other's. They came upon Dorian and Sera just how they left them, both by the fire, except Sera now had a bowl of pot roast she was devouring.

"Ah, good, you found her, Blackwall. And what perfect timing. Meat's still a little tough, but it's edible now, at least," Dorian said at their approach. "Glad to see you two had a good talk." Dorian looked pointedly at Ellana as he said it.

"Talk my arse," Sera piped up with a scoff between bites. "Look at 'em. They have their lovey-dovey faces on. Bet they were getting all up into each other's nooks and crannies, with all her tension," she said with a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows. "Looks like Beardy got it gone, though."

Ellana didn't say anything, else risk give Sera any further confirmation that she was right (she was sure the blush on her face was enough of one). Blackwall deflected by simply telling her to go back to eating (though Ellana was relieved she was not the only one who had a bit of red on their face from Sera's comments).

"Ah, you're no fun, Beardy." But Sera mercifully went back to her supper, her desire for food seemingly winning out over teasing them, granting them a slight reprieve.

As Blackwall went to retrieve bowls and spoons for the both of them, Ellana mouthed a quick "thank you" to Dorian, who nodded in understanding with a knowing smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
